el final de tu amor en mi corazon
by dark-dreamer-soul
Summary: soy nueva en esto de los songfics, ojala les guste y por fa dejen reviews onegai.


**Todas las mañanas**

Sonó su despertador, lo apagaría como lo haría normalmente, pero hoy no quería nada, la persona que ella más amaba, se iba a ir, para buscar, según él, un mejor futuro, pero ella no quería que él se fuera o no al menos de la forma en la que se habían despedido…

_**No sé cómo olvidarme de tu cuerpo **_

**_Y decir adiós_**

Flash Back

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa, ella lo esperaba en aquel café que había sido testigo de su amor, estaba preocupada, él nunca se demoraba en llegar, era muy puntual, pronto apareció y se dirigió hacia ella…

Hola, pensé que no ibas a venir, dijo ella, él no contesto a su saludo, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

Lo siento, perdóname, por favor, pero es lo mejor, le susurro al oído el joven, ella sintió miedo y se separo de él.

Que sucede Tai ¿Por qué dices eso? M e estás asustando.

Tenemos que terminar Mimi, me voy a ir para Francia y sé muy bien que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan, dijo Tai mostrándole una carta a Mimi, ella lo lee con detenimiento, no pudo contener las lágrimas.

No tienes que irte, puedes terminar tus estudios aquí, Tai no me dejes, no ahora que todo esta bien, dijo Mimi entre lágrimas.

Lo siento tanto Mimi, me gustaría evitarte este dolor, odio ser el causante de tus lágrimas, pero es uno de mis más grandes sueños el estudiar en Francia y se ha cumplido, no puedo dejar ir esta oportunidad, es uno de mis sueños, iré a buscar un mejor futuro, dijo Tai e intentó abrazar de nuevo a Mimi, pero ella lo rechazó y se alejo de él lo más que podía.

Por que? No entiendo por que decides terminar con lo nuestro así como así, quédate, por favor no te vayas, dice Mimi y baja su mirada.

No quiero atarte Mimi, me demoraré y no puedo dejar que me esperes durante tanto tiempo, vendrá esa persona ideal para ti y no dejaré que por estar esperándome la pierdas, además tú te olvidarás de mí con el tiempo, dijo Tai.

Eres un tonto ¿terminas conmigo por que crees que te olvidaré con el tiempo? Tai yo te amo, no podría olvidarte, yo te esperaría todo el tiempo que sea, además aquí también hay muy buenas universidades ¿Por qué te empeñas en estudiar tan lejos? ¿no te importa lo que siento ahora? Y si piensas que buscar un mejor futuro es abandonándolo todo te equivocas, dijo Mimi.

De todas las personas pensé que tú lo entenderías y me apoyarías en esto, aunque la dejaré sola por largo tiempo mi hermana entendió y tú, la persona que más amo no entiende que es mi sueño, que esta oportunidad es muy importante para mi, no pensé que fueras tan egoísta Mimi, dijo Tai enojado y salió del lugar, dejando sola a Mimi en su tristeza.

Fin del Flash Back

_**Romper las esperanzas que algún día,**_

_**Nos dimos los dos **_

Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras se preparaba su desayuno, llego el correo, lo reviso sin prestar mucha atención, pero cierta carta se trabo en sus dedos, ella con lentitud la abrió, en su interior había una carta y un dije de plata en forma de luna, ella lo observo con detenimiento y se sorprendió, era el mismo dije que le había gustado y había visto junto con Tai hace unos días atrás, se sentó y empezó a leer la carta…

_**Y en un retrato guardo mi inspiración,**_

_**Y paso a paso se va todo lo que es amor**_

Hermano te noto algo triste ¿sucede algo malo?

No es nada Kari, solo que peleé con Mimi anoche y… no quedamos muy bien, ella no entiende que este es mi sueño y que si terminé con ella es porque no quiero que sufra mientras me espera.

Entiendo Tai, pero para ella es muy duro saber que la persona que ama se va así como así y que en el último día que está en Japón le diga esa noticia de que deben terminar y que te vas a estudiar al extranjero, dice Kari, Tai guarda silencio, se bajan del carro y bajan las maletas, en una hora se marcharía de Japón.

Pensé que ella me apoyaría y entendería las cosas, dice Tai en voz baja.

Quizás si lo hubiera hecho si se lo hubieras dicho con anterioridad, solo quiero saber algo ¿estás seguro de que tomaste la decisión correcta? ¿estás seguro que terminar con su relación fue lo mejor? Más tarde te podrías arrepentir de eso, dice Kari.

Es lo mejor, es lo mejor, dice Tai y entran al aeropuerto.

Después de leer la carta, tomo el dije y lo apretó con fuerza en su mano izquierda, termino su desayuno aun sin poder creer lo que decía la carta, mientras terminaba de tomarse su café miraba una foto, en la foto Tai la estaba abrazando y le daba un beso en la mejilla, mientras ella sonreía y se sentía la más feliz del mundo, una lágrima rodó por su rostro y miro su café, recordaba las miles de veces que los dos habían desayunado juntos, el café siempre le había quedado más rico a él, entre los dos cocinaban, pero él siempre había hecho el café, rió tontamente al recordar las locuras de Tai cuando cocinaba, eran los desayunos más alegres, miro su reloj, en 45 minutos salía el vuelo de Tai, dejó su café sin terminar encima de la mesa y corrió a arreglarse, si él se iba a ir, al menos, quería verlo por última vez y decirle que sentía no haberlo entendido y decirle por última vez que lo amaba.

_**Y todas las mañanas miro al café sin tu voz,**_

_**Pidiendo me que haga de ti una flor de color**_

Falta media hora para el viaje, comamos algo de despedida, dice Tai, - Además ya me dio mucha hambre esperar.

Tú siempre tienes hambre Tai, dice Kari y ríen juntos, entran a un café que había por ahí cerca.

Y que harás en mi ausencia hermanita, dice Tai, su expresión de felicidad pasó a ser una de tristeza.

Esperar tu regreso y aparte de eso vivir mi vida como debe ser, terminar mis estudios y ver que es lo que el futuro me depara, dice Kari sonriendo.

Ya veo, dice Tai y suspira.

Estoy segura de que ella vendrá, dice Kari y Tai se asombra.

A que te refieres Kari, dice Tai confundido.

Ya lo verás, ya lo verás, dice Kari sonriendo y toma una poco de su café.

En fin, me vas a hacer mucha falta hermanita menor, extrañare que me despiertes los fines de semana, dice Tai riendo.

Pues te llamaré temprano para que te despiertes, dice Kari en broma, Tai baja la mirada y observa su café, su sonrisa de apaga y una expresión de tristeza se apodera del rostro de Tai.

Ya no estoy seguro si… si debo irme, dice Tai, Kari lo toma de las manos.

Es tu sueño, tienes la oportunidad de realizarlo, no lo pienses más, dice Kari.

Pero si esto es un error, termine con la persona que amo, me alejare de mi familia y mis amigos por un largo tiempo, he sacrificado mucho por este sueño que no se si resulte, dice Tai.

Debes confiar en que así será, sino no resultará, nada es fácil en la vida, pero tampoco hay imposibles, todo depende de ti, dice Kari.

Vamos, ya casi me iré, dice Tai.

_**Pero la distancia nos separo y no hay razón**_

_**Para que tú y mi alma vuelvan**_

Faltaban 8 minutos para que el vuelo en el que Tai se iba despegara, ella lo busco desesperadamente, lo vio, se estaba despidiendo de su hermana, corrió hacia él, no lo iba a alcanzar, él cogía su maleta y se disponía a mostrar su pasaporte, corrió más rápido, después de que él pasara esa puerta ya no lo volvería a ver, él tomo su pasaporte y su tiquete y se dispuso a entrar, miro a su hermana y sonrió tristemente, pero antes de que entrará…

Tai! Tai por favor espera.

Mimi?

Tai lo siento, lo siento mucho, no pensé en ti, solo pensé que me quedaría sola, perdona no entender lo que para ti significa esto, pero no quiero que terminemos así, dice Mimi acercándose a Tai, él sonríe y la abraza.

Sabía que lo entenderías Mimi, dice Tai.

Ojalá que tengas buen viaje, yo te es…

No, no lo harás, cuando conozcas la persona ideal para ti, me olvidarás y serás feliz, Mimi prométeme que serás feliz, dice Tai.

Te lo prometo, dice Mimi y una lágrima cae por su rostro, él la besa.

Ya es hora de irme Adiós Mimi, dice Tai y se aleja de ella, Kari se acerca a Mimi y pone su mano en el hombro de ella.

Animo Mimi, ánimo, dice Kari consolando a su amiga.

Adiós no Tai… hasta pronto, murmura entre lágrimas Mimi.

_**Tal vez pueda vivir con tu recuerdo**_

_**O morir de amor**_

"_Querida Mimi:_

_Lamento tanto ser el causante de tu sufrimiento, pero pienso que es lo mejor, lamento haberme ido así, sin dejarte hablar, no comprendo por que no entiendes mi decisión, tú más que nadie sabes que es lo que más quiero, que es mi sueño y esta oportunidad no la pienso dejar pasar, aunque una de las cosas que implique mi decisión sea el alejarme de ti, de tu vida, pero es un sacrificio que tengo que hacer para lograr mi meta y me duele, me duele tanto saber que no estaré a tu lado, que no seré yo quien cuide tu sueño y te proteja, pero sé que encontrarás esa persona que te hará feliz y me olvidarás, olvidarás esa persona que te hizo sufrir para cumplir un sueño; me hubiera encantado que fueras conmigo, pero sé que no puedes, tus estudios y tu vida esta aquí, en Odaiba, eres la persona más especial que he conocido, tú lo eres todo para mi y no me gusta verte llorar, por eso te pido que te olvides de mí y sigas con tu vida, no llores por mí Mimi, sé feliz siempre, porque tu sonrisa es algo maravilloso._

_En pocas horas me iré a Francia no sin despedirme de ti, aunque sea por medio de esta carta, ojalá algún día entiendas el por que de mis actos y comprendas que lo hice por los dos y que era lo mejor, ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme el hecho de no estar a tu lado, pero nunca olvides que te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y que tuyo siempre será mi corazón._

_Adiós Mimi, Adiós amor._

_Con amor… Tai" _

_**Quiero pensar que todo ha sido un sueño **_

_**Y despertarme hoy**_

Hace ya 7 años que te fuiste, tenías razón, encontré ese alguien que era para mi, como tú me dijiste ese día, hace 3 años que nos casamos y soy feliz, soy feliz a su lado, como se que lo sería a tu lado, aún me cuesta creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, cada uno hizo su vida lejos del otro, tú encontraste lo que buscabas en Francia y yo lo encontré aquí.

_**Y en un retrato guardo mi inspiración**_

_**Y paso a paso se va todo lo que es amor**_

Hoy que volví a leer tu carta, recordé ese día tan triste para mí, ese día quería creer que todo era un sueño, que tú no te habías ido, pero la realidad es otra; por lo que nos cuenta Kari ya eres padre de dos tiernos niños y que eres feliz al lado de Yume, me alegro por ti, me alegra que hayas encontrado tu felicidad, yo también soy feliz, en especial ahora que voy a ser mamá, quizás por eso entiendo mucho tu felicidad al estar rodeado de tus hijos. A veces cuando miro a Cristian a los ojos te veo a ti, te encuentro en él, te veo en él, entonces descubro que no te he dejado de amar, que estás ahí, en mi corazón y que aún te amo, parece que mi corazón siempre será tuyo así como tú me escribiste en esa carta de despedida, pero también lo amo a él, a Cristian, extraño ¿no? Amar a dos personas a la vez, pero cumplí lo que te prometí soy feliz, muy feliz.

_**Y todas las mañanas miro al café sin tu voz**_

_**Pidiéndome que haga de ti una flor de color**_

Mimi se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana y mira el sol en su fulgor, sus rayos emitían calor, alguien la abraza y ella sonríe.

¿Qué haces amor?

Le escribía una carta a un viejo amigo, contesto ella.

¿Y terminaste?

Aun no, pero tenía que tomar aire para seguir escribiendo, dice ella sonriente.

Pues terminarás de escribir después, porque ya está el desayuno.

¿En serio? La verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre, dice ella.

Entonces vamos a comer mi linda Mimi antes de que se enfríe.

Esta bien Cristian, vamos a comer, dice Mimi y salen de la habitación; los dos se sientan a comer, ella toma un poco de su café y sonríe.

¿Pasa algo con el café? No te gusto, pregunto Cristian.

No, esta delicioso el café, solo recordé algo, el sabor del café… me recuerda una persona muy especial, es que… su sabor es muy similar al que él preparaba, dice Mimi.

Ya veo, dice Cristian probando su desayuno.

La distancia nos separó y cada uno tiene una vida diferente, cada uno es feliz con lo que tiene, cada uno es feliz con su vida, ahora entiendo que tú solo buscabas mi felicidad y solo querías que yo fuera feliz y sacrificaste tu amor por mí, para no hacerme sufrir, pero supongo que en ese momento no lo vi, soy feliz gracias a ti Tai, gracias a ti, piensa Mimi.

_**Pero la distancia nos separó y no hay razón**_

**_Para que tú y mi alma vuelvan_**


End file.
